1. Field of the Invention
Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this background section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section. The present disclosure relates to methods and systems for performing a restart of a printing device service without performing a network restart.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern printing devices are becoming increasingly complex as a result of added functions, applications, and services. For example, many printing devices can connect to multiple users over multiple network interfaces, and can run a variety of applications and services.
During the operation of these devices, a user often wishes to change or modify one or more settings. Traditionally, a setting change required the printing device to restart. Restarting the device caused any active network connections to be interrupted, and any pending print jobs to be disrupted. Thus, a user seeking to change a setting would have to either disrupt all active connections, or wait until all printing jobs were completed before restarting the device to complete the setting change.
As a result of this problem, a need exists for a system and method for restarting one or more selected services running on a printing device, without performing a network restart.